A new begining, or end?
by Juggernaut69
Summary: Dan and friends are invited to a dinner party, the night of all of the old brawlers have a strange dream, the bakugan are asking for their help! Will the bakugan come back, will Dan be stuck to save them all or will a new hero arise?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bakugan or anything pertaining to it though I do own Eric, Micheal, Keith and Cynthia.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The dinner party.

* * *

As the sun began to set, its silhouette that reflected on the ocean was calm after the late beach goers left. Eric turned away from the window and walked over to his mirror to re-adjust his tie.

"Hey, slowpoke we're waiting for you!" screamed a young teen, he had brown hair, a red vest, and a white shirt with a tie.

"I'll be right down Micheal, you Dan wannabe." responded Eric in his playful way as he walked through the door, slamming it behind him and heading to the hotel's restaurant for supper.

"Micheal, Eric, wait up!" called a feminine voice. Eric turned around to see Jenny in a blue dress followed by Jules in her favorite brown dress.

"If it isn't our dates." screamed Micheal as he ran over to Jules and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, who we going to go meet?" asked Eric as he walked over to his date.

"The brawlers, I figured we owed them a dinner for saving earth and all." responded Jenny with her usual happiness.

"Will Cynthia and Keith be joining us?" asked Jules as she and Micheal headed towards the elevator.

"I believe so." answered Keith as the elevator doors opened.

"Keith! Since we're all here let's go" said Eric pushing Micheal into the elevator and letting the girls in before entering himself and pressing the "L" button.

* * *

"Dan, we're going to be late! You Jerk!" screamed the blue headed girl known to many as Runo.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" screamed Dan before running towards Runo who was sitting on the couch with Alice and Julie by her sides.

"Marucho's Limo is waiting for us, shall we hurry, we still need to pick up Shun." said Alice while she thought about what her past had done to her, all the pain and suffering she had caused: despite all the effort she put into trying to stop herself, she was causing it. But she knew she needed to keep her usual smile on her face. Not for her, but for her friends.

The four teens ran out of the house and to the Limo that was waiting outside.

"Hey guys, I took the liberty to bring electronic chess and stock the mini fridge with carrot juice." screamed a younger voice from inside the cab, it was Marucho, trying to bring the party back in his usual nerdy way.

"Um, maybe later Marucho" snapped Runo as she waited for Dan to open the door for her but instead he oppened it and hopped right on in. "Jerk!" scolded Runo as she got in followed by Julie and Alice.

* * *

Shun sat on his roof playing music with a blade of grass, he thought of Skyress and how he missed her, but his music would keep him calm. It would help him bottle up his emotions which seemed to impress his grandfather but worry his doctors. But the sound of an engine made him stop, it was Marucho's Limo. Shun leaped off the roof and onto the fence before climbing down to the limo and entering it.

"Shun, long time no see dude!" screamed Dan about to glomp his old friend

* * *

"Eric, what's taking them so long?" asked Jenny impatiently as she put her head onto his shoulder.

"They probably needed time to pick up Shun." responded Jules in Eric's place, Eric was used to it, he didn't really get to talk much when the girls we're around, he would say his hellos but nothing beyond that.

The sound of screeching tires and people talking was then heard outside of the restaurant. Then after some screaming was heard Dan and co. burst into the restaurant and headed straight to Jenny and Jules.

"Hey guys!" screamed Dan as he sat down in one of the chairs that surrounded the large table followed by Runo with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry for our lateness ladies, we had to go get Shun from his dojo." explained Marucho as he came from behind a waiter followed by Julie, Alice and Shun.

"It's OK guys! WE just wanted to thank you for saving earth and all." explained Jenny with a wink. Eric hated when she acted like this it was as if she was flirting, but he couldn't say anything or else their manager would eat him. Instead he sat their and waited for a waiter to show up, why he didn't know, he knew Jenny was going to order for him but whatever he could do to make this quicker was the best, he liked Jenny and all but she got to him A LOT.

"Um, are we all fine with salad and pasta, yes? Good then I already preordered it for us!" exclaimed Jules as she grabbed Jenny's hands and let out a screech.

"Hey, Julie, it's like when you and Runo talk!" joked Dan making fun of the girls tendency to screech when they gossiped.

As Dan laughed he felt a hand strike him across the face. "You JERK!" screamed Runo in her usual way.

* * *

"Here Eric you can borrow these three bakugan to help me brawl!" cheered Jenny as she handed Eric the three marbles.

"So who we fighting?" asked Eric as he examined the three marbles.

"Each other silly, your helping me improve my strategy!" explained Jenny in a cheerfull way before letting out a wink.

"Field open?" screamed Eric with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"Field open" said Jenny with a nod. "Gate set!"added Jenny as Eric decided to Mimic.

"Aquos Terrorclaw stand on my gate!" screamed Jenny.

"Um, Aquos Juggernoid stand with Terrorclaw?" said Eric as he threw the marble. A gigantic turtle opened up on the gate with a weird looking crab like creature.

"Ha, G-Power advantage, Gate open energy merge!" screamed Jenny

"Aquos Juggernoid at 300g, Aquos Terrorclaw at 350g. Jenny has the advantage." exclaimed Jenny's watch.

"Whoah, did your watch just talk! Wait, your winning, um, Ability activate Depth Tornado?" said Eric as the Juggernoid turned into a cyclone and defeated Terrorclaw.

"Beginers luck, try this one on for size! Aquos Limulus stand on his gate, Ability activate Water Refrain." Screamed Jenny.

"Hum, OK, Juggernoid seems to be my luck!" exclaimed Eric throwing the marble onto the card.

"Gate card open, Bio Hazard." screamed Eric as the ability preventer vanished.

"Hum, nice one. But I'm not done." explained Jenny pulling out her Siege.

Eric caught the Juggernoid before throwing another gate followed by Juggernoid. "This is fun, we should play more often."

"We should" responded Jenny before throwing out a gate and putting Siege on it.

"Um, Aquos Griffon stand with Siege!" screamed Eric. "Ability activate, Tsunami!" exclaimed Jenny with a wink as a giant wave took down Griffon and Juggernoid.

"Cheap ability, how about this one?" said Eric looking at his last bakugan, a weird marble, it wasn't like the ones he saw Jenny use.

"That one, it's not Aquos, it's weird it has no color." explained Jenny.

"Well stand!" said Eric throwing the bakugan that turned out to be Wayvern. A giant white Dragon stood and roared before disappearing.

* * *

Eric closed his eyes, that brawl was his first, and last... How he wished he got involved in the whole save the world thing.

"Check please." that sentence broke Eric's train of thoughts.

"So, Jenny, how has your career been?" asked Alice with a smile on her face.

"Well, it's gone down but we now have fans elsewhere that we don't know of." responded Jenny as she looked down.

"But it's OK!" exclaimed Jules, "We're trying out new songs on focus groups to see what would sell."

"It's a shame you guys got rid of your manager, she was psycho but she did drum up business." spoke Eric for the first time during the meal.

"He speaks!" exclaimed Dan "

Dan, be nice!" scolded Runo

"What are you My mother?"

"What did you say!"

"That your acting as if you where my mom"

"JERK!"

"Um, SO how did you guys meet?" asked Julie referring to how Jenny & Jules met Eric & Micheal.

"Well, we used to be best friends when we where 5." explained Jules

"See, they where nice when they where young!" screamed Runo into Dan's ear.

"Guys, guys, please quiet down, your making a scene!" pleaded Marucho.

The table went silent and had an awkward feel in the air.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, we got to go, Runo needs her beauty sleep" exclaimed Dan getting up.

"Are you calling me ugly!"

"No, I didn't I just meant th-"

"Jerk!"

"Thanks for the meal" thanked Alice with her signature smile, fake smile that was.

"Yes, it was quite delicious, just like Preyas used to make." exclaimed Marucho with his usual smile before he put a hundred dollars on the table before walking away with the others.

"Well, that was.......DIFFERENT." exclaimed Cynthia.

"They sure are an odd combo... poor boy, if only he had better taste." added Keith.

"Well, we should head up and rest, we have a big day tomorrow." explained Eric as he got up to get the bill.

"He is right, we could use the rest..." added Micheal with a yawn.

* * *

"Eric, we need your help" spoke a mysterious voice from within Eric's dream.

As Eric floated threw pitch black the form of a Juggernoid appeared.

"Hello young Human, I sense you know Dan" spoke the familiar voice of Drago.

"Drago? Why do you want me and not Dan?" asked Eric.

"We need all humans, this Juggernoid suggested you." announced Drago as the figure of the Juggernoid continued to float.

* * *

"Jenny, Siege needs your help" spoke Drago

* * *

"Jules, Centiploid needs you!" roared Drago.

* * *

"Marucho, it's Preyas, oh and Vestroia is in trouble!" screamed Preyas from within Marucho's head.

* * *

All the brawlers experienced a similar dream, in fact anyone who had ever brawler had a similar dream. The next morning the web was full of old brawlers asking why the bakugan where contacting them.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed reading my first whack at this as much as I enjoyed reading it, please rate and review, please, no flames...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Spinmaster or bakugan which means I do not own Shun, Dan, Runo, Marucho, Alice, or any other show character!

* * *

**Chapter 2. The rise of a new bakugan.**

* * *

It was morning, the birds where chirping, the television was playing yoga tapes, a typical morning in the Kuso household. Well despite the fact that Dan wasn't in the kitchen eating a whole box of cereal then running up and down the stairs twenty times. Instead, the energetic teen was on his computer searching away to see if other kids had the same dream. To his surprise, all the old bakugan sites where roaring to life with kids asking about these dreams. Seeing this Dan took out his cell phone and looked threw his contacts before picking one and pressing "Call".

"Hello, Shun Kazami speaking." spoke the ninja trained teen in his calm and usual voice.

"Hey dude, it's Dan, man did you have a dream last night about Skyress, about her asking for your help?" asked Dan trying to sound cool, and obviously failing.

"Oh, hey Dan... As a matter of fact I did, and I spoke to Alice about it, she said she had a dream about Hydranoid, why do you ask Dan, did you dream about Drago?" responded the teen, sounding a bit more lively at the mention of his former bakugan.

"Ya dude, and a bunch of other people too! The old sites are roaring with life again!" screamed Dan as a short "Sometimes I worry about Dan" was heard below.

"Hum, maybe Marucho has an explanation, maybe you should ask him, and email me if he has an explanation, OK Dan?" was the last thing heard from Shun before the noise of him Hanging up

* * *

"Hum, Julie, do you know anything about the bakugan contacting us?" asked Marucho seeming deep in thought.

"Sorry Marucho, I'm on my break and I need to go, Runo is on break after me, you can talk to her." responded Julie as she put on her apron and walked away from the camera.

"Danniel Kuso has signed in" Spoke a female voice as a third screen joined the conversation.

"Hey Marucho! Shun and I where wondering if you had an explanation for the bakugan talking to us in our dreams." spoke Dan, obviously forgetting the word hello.

"Not one." and with the end of Marucho's two word sentence that was around eight characters long, Runo came in front of the camera.

"Dan you JERK! I thought you said you'd call!" scolded Runo tossing her apron onto the floor.

"Um, I got to go!" screamed Dan signing out and running down to eat.

* * *

"Isn't this picture romantic, I took it yesterday before dinner." spoke Jenny leaning her head on Eric's shoulder.

Eric stared at the picture of the sunset. It was just like when he looked out the window. The beach was empty, except a young couple walking on the shoreline as the water looked red near them and yellow further out.

"Yes, yes it is." answered Eric.

"Great, because I got an artist to paint two copies of it so we can put it in our rooms." chirped Jenny clapping her hands.

Eric let out a smile as if he was delighted at the thought. Of course Eric was faking, but as long as she didn't know he was happy. This caused a silence, one that both seemed to enjoy, it was rare. As the silence progressed a thought entered the teens mind.

"Jenny, you remember that brawl we had?" spoke Eric recalling his dream.

"Yes, it's a shame I got called up in that whole Masquerade business... If I knew it was all going to end so quickly I would have lent you them more often..." responded Jenny remembering all og her part in making Vestroia's status worse.

"It's ok, but you remember the Juggernoid you lent me? Well, I had a dream last night in which I saw it and that Drago told me to help them..." started Eric before being interrupted.

"Speaking of that, I had a dream with Siege and Drago..." added Jenny with a quick "Jules had one with Wormquake."

"Hum, we should ask Dan...." responded Eric before adding "He is Drago's brawler..."

* * *

"Exceed!" roared Drago increasing the size of the fire ball he just released.

"Gazer Exedra." added Hydranoid's three heads in unison, blasting the Darkness.

* * *

"Preyas, help!" roared Tigrerra who was currently surrounded by a cage made out of Darkness.

"Blue stealth!" responded Preyas as he disappeared and headed towards Tigrerra, his shadow taking a weird form.

* * *

"Sir, our troops have almost taken down the six warriors of vestroia."

"Excellent, soon the power will be mine!"

* * *

"Dan, do you think Doctor Micheal has fixed the dimensional transporter?" asked Runo as she sat at the cafe table.

"Maybe, we could always ask Alice, isn't she up there?" asked Dan.

"Um, Dan, I'm still here working at Runo's cafe..." responded Alice placing a cake on the table.

"Wait! Alice, do you still have Masquerade's card?" asked Julie walking past the table with a empty coffee cups.

"I do, I use it to visit my grand father every so often, and he said the transporter works as long as Masquerades card is in it." answered Alice.

* * *

"Komba, I just can't believe Julie would leave me..." started Billy.

"Last I checked, you left her... But Shun said he'd order a restraining order if I broke into his house again..." replied Billy.

"You both are idiots, me and Joe aren't as worthless as you to." added Chan from across the table just before Klaus came in.

"You guys know why I called you here, we all had the dream about our bakugan, I say we go to ..." spoke Klaus, followed with Komba opening his mouth before being cut off "and no, not to see Alice..."

* * *

"Gorem, go to the other bakugan, tell them to come and help!" screeched Skyress, two giant magma balls flying towards her.

"But Clayf and the others said they can't bring them here, only us there!" screamed Gorem punching one of there enemies that still where hidden ny the cover of night.

* * *

"I see no other choice but bringing a smaller amount of humans, just the ones we know are pure!" roared Apollonir

"But even then, there are to many." responded Clayf.

"So, what we evacuate to earth and destroy both worlds in the process?" asked Lars Lion

"We can bring the brawlers in waves. Start with Dan, Marucho, Shun, Alice, Runo, and Julie." responded Frosh

"I see no need for further waves of humans after them, we know they can do it!" added Exedra.

"Don't forget that six humans won't stop an unseen army!" defended Frosh.

"Fine, we'll do three waves. Who do you suggest for the second wave?" responded Lars Lion.

"And you think you can decide this on your own? This is a group decision!" argued Exedra.

"Fine, all who agree say I" spoke Frosh followed by an "I"

"I" was what was heard from 5 of the six Soldiers.

"See, not unanimous, let's just see with the first wave brings us, if we feel the need we'll bring more." roared Exedra.

* * *

The team of the ones that used to call themselves the battle brawlers found themselves suddenly falling in a hole that seemed to appear from no where in the park.

"My dad's going to kill me if I'm late again! This your fault Dan!" screamed Runo

"My fault, like I make blue swirling holes in the ground!" responded Dan.

"Lovers quarrel" chirped Julie as the others just nodded.

"We're not DATING!" screamed Dan and Runo in unison, that was one thing they seemed to agree on.

* * *

"The Brawlers seem to have disappeared from the earths surface." announced Klaus.

"What!?!?!" asked Komba as he got up and slammed his fists on the table.

"Relax Komba, they probably just went to Vestroia..." announced Joe.

"Hum, but they where still in Wardington just a minute ago..." responded Chan seeming calm with a slight confused air to her.

"Drago must have brought them..." concluded Billy.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this one, the next one will take longer but it has loads more action!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A taste of war!**

* * *

The brawlers suddenly landed in a field of vegetation, trees, grass, flowers, the whole ordeal. The group of the six teens wandered threw the field as 6 ghostly figures surrounded them.

"This is not New Vestroia, but what it should be." spoke the ghostly figure of Oberus.

"New Vestroia is in War" announced Apollonir.

"Wa-a-a-r?" stuttered Dan

"Wait, I thought without the negative energy bakugan won't attack others?" asked Alice.

"That applied to the bakugan you know." corrected Excedra

"One day, out of the blue, a hole popped out of the ground and it started to drain life out of the grounded, leaving behing giant deserts and rocks." started Frosh.

"Then rocks started popping out of the ground, and ontop of them there where bakugan." continued Lars Lion

"Most appeared to be hostile, some where friendly, about 5 of them. The hostile ones threw those five into the whole before coming to attack us normal bakugan." finished Clayf

"So, what's the problem, you have Drago and the others, they'll finish them off easy!" screamed Dan

"The others can't, the new bakugan are capable of using multiple abilities together." defended Exedra.

"So, why do you need us?" asked Runo

"To co-ordinate our attacks" announced Appolonir with a roar.

* * *

"Jenny, I feel bad, I want to save Vestroia~." announced Jules

"Same, here Jules, even Eric had the dream." responded Jenny.

"So three out of the six of us had it." concluded Jules.

* * *

"Doctor Micheal?" asked Klaus, knocking on the door.

"Yes, hello?" asked Micheal, turning around.

"It's Klaus, Alice's friend." responded Klaus.

"Ah, come in child! Might I ask to what I owe this pleasure?" asked the scientist

"I was wondering, is the dimensional transporter working?" asked Klaus, answering a question, with a question.

"Not yet, want to go to Vestroia?" asked Micheal taking out a notepad.

"Yes, me and some friends want to go save the bakugan." responded Klaus

"Well, I'll try to get it up and running by tommorow, swing by around one, with your friends, and we'll see what I can do." replied Micheal before walking over to the Dimensional transporter.

Klaus walked out of the lab and flipped out his cell starting to search through his phone book when it rung. The aristocrat quickly pressed answer and letting out his usual "Hello, you have reached Klaus Von Hertzen."

"Hey, Klaus, it's Jenny, we heard you where organising a trip to Vestroia, my boyfriend, Jules, and I want to tag along, can we?" asked the voice on the cell, revealing itself to be Jenny.

"If you can meet me at my castle you can."

"Thanks, you won't regret it!"

"Your welcome, good bye Jenny."

"Bye!"

* * *

"OK, the group of Pyrus bakugan will go here to where Drago is to save him and Hydranoid." announced Dan.

"The Darkus troop will serve as back up." agreed Alice moving a black piece to where Dan placed his red one.

"Hum, I think the Haos troops will go save Tigrerra." said Runo moving her piece to a further section on the map

"Hum, Preyas is over there, I think it'd be most effective if I send the Aquos troops to the enemy's opponents base." announced Marucho.

"Ventus will join Aquos." added Shun.

"Then Sub-Terra will get Skyress and Gorem." replied Julie

"That's all the troops then." annouced Dan.

"Um, excuse me Sirs, and Mams, but you still have 5 more troops each." spoke a Ventus Reaper.

"Crud. Send all 6 different attribute troops to the front lines." screamed Dan.

"I'll go tell the troops where they need to go!" screamed the Reaper flying off.

"Dan, you left us defenseless!" argued Shun!

"The quicker we end this the better!" defended Dan.

"Yes, but they can now easily take over the land the bakugan already claimed!" continued Shun.

* * *

Jenny, Jules, and Eric quickly ran down a large stair case. The noise of screaming people was all that was heard to them, they dared not to speak to assure they weren't late. When they reached the lobby they quickly ran out and jumped in the waiting cab.

"To the air port!" announced Eric pointing towards the direction the airport was.

"I hope we're not to late!" spoke Jules.

"Remember, time goes slower in Vestroia!"responded Jenny getting a weird look from the cab driver.

* * *

Klaus glanced at his watch, 8:50 a.m. A bit more then 4 hours until everyone would be teleporting to Vestroia. Four hours until Klaus new he'd visit Sirenoid, he never had been more emotionally confused until now. His mind couldn't leave the fact, every time he'd try to stop counting down the minutes he would try to read poetry but that made him feel worse. His stomach began to hurt from all the emotions stirring in his stomach, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to get out.

* * *

Chan tried to train to calm herself down but all she could think about was fortress. The practice dummy didn't help, it was red and had four arms.

"I need to talk to Joe." announced Chan walking out of her Dojo towards Klaus'.

* * *

"Klaus, your up early, are you alright?" asked Joe walking in to the garden.

"I'm fine. Just worried about Sirenoid."

Taking a seat, Joe looked at the book on the table. The sound of two sets of footsteps broke the sudden silence. Both knew the footsteps belonged to Billy and Komba.

"Hey guys!" screamed Komba.

"It's sweet!" added Billy

"Hey boys..." spoke Chan walking in from the back entrance.

"Chan!" announced Joe running up to hug his girlfriend.

"Hey Joe, are we going yet?" asked Chan

"Well, when Julio comes we're heading off, Jenny and Jules are supposedly coming as well." replied Klaus, sipping from a tea cup.

"Your so girly..."

"Chan, I'm warning you..."

"What you going to do about it?"

"I'll get Julio to sit on you."

"I'll stop..."

* * *

"Thank Frosh for private jets!" announced Jenny jumping in the jet, Eric and Jules behind her.

"Ya but Clayf, their expensive..." replied Jules.

* * *

"Hum, the Dimensional Transporter should be up in a second, but let's try teleporting this doll to first..." announced Micheal, talking to himself.

The giant doors of a machine that seemed similar to Masquerades Mask began to close, the little doll in the middle of the machines base. With a flash the doors lifted open, revealing nothing, just the floor. There was no sign of the doll, it had been teleported. In a sudden flash the Doll reappeared in his hands.

"Perfect, now to test on LARGER subjects."

* * *

In Vestroia the troops had set out to their assigned posts. The four troops that where sent to rescue the original six where succesful in their mission, when they arrived the bakugan seemed to disappear, having accomplished their goal they returned for reassignment. Success was not what happened to the other troops, they where numerous, but war pledged on, full force.

"Depth Tornado!"

"Marrionette"

"Saurus Glow!"

"Blow away!"

"Forcing Waves"

"Fire Judge!"

"Slash Zero!"

"Haos Freeze!"

The attacks where numerous, the power was incredible, the blows where aimed at single bakugan at a time, but the ability to dodge and counter was to great by the opponents. The more power that was sent toward the enemy the more bakugan fell for Vestroia's side.

"Their defenses are too strong, retreat!" screamed a Ventus Reaper as all the Ventus troops fled towards their base.

"Ready, set, TSUNAMI!!!!!"screamed a troop of Aquos Siege.

The waves formed and flowed towards the enemy, making many retreat but some waves returned and reverted the troop of Siege to ball form.

"Retreat, RETREAT!!!! RETURN TO BASE TO REGROUP!" was the scream heard as all the troops fled avoiding balls of black lightning and gushes of water as many where hit and reverted to their ball form.

* * *

As the war raged on vestroia waited for the group of teens. Klaus, Chan, Joe, Billy, Komba, Julio, Jenny, Jules, and Eric all came over the mountain that was in front of the Dr's lab. They all seemed to be running as if late for class in a hectic high school setting.

"There you are children!" announced as the group of teens approached his lab with smiles on their faces, the anticipation of going to Vestroia becoming intoxicating.

"Hello sir, is the Transporter Ready?"

"Yes it is Klaus, and might I add that Muffin basket was quite delectable."

"Your welcome, but we need to get to Vestroia ASAP." added Komba running into the machine dragging everyone with him.

In a flash all the teens disapeared, only to reapear a few seconds later in a tent with Dan and the others.

"KLAUS!" screamed Alice followed by Julie glomping Billy.

"Yo guys good to see you, we like totally need to back up!" announced Dan.

"Well, maybe if you thought out your strategy Dan we wouldn't have lost so many bakugan." snorted Shun sitting in a corner.

"Well, I conclude that we should each take a certain amount of bakugan we can take on smaller groups and capture those bakugan." responded Marucho trying to change the subject.

"Maybe your guardian and two others sound resonable." added Alice trying to avoid a fight.

"So like old times?" asked Jenny

* * *

"Master, our troops have obtained more bakugan, shall we send them to the vestal world?"

"Yes, and when they come, I Helios will tell them to take down the other bakugan."

"I see sir, I'll get right on it"

* * *

Entering a tent, like kids in a candy shop, the fifteen teens began to choose their two other bakugan. In the end this is what they ended up with:

Dan-Falconeer, Stinglash, Drago.

Marucho-Terrorclaw, Juggernoid, Preyas, Angelo/Diablo Preyas.

Julie-Centiploid, Wormquake, Hammer Gorem.

Runo-Terrorclaw, Saurus, Blade Tigrerra.

Alice-Mantris, Centoploid, Alpha Hydranoid.

Shun-Falconeer, Ravenoid, Storm Skyress.

Klaus-Griffon, Stinglash, Sirenoid.

Julio-Wormquake, Siege, Tentaclear.

Chan-Warrius, Mantris, Fortress

Joe-Siege, Robotallion, Warrius

Komba-Bee Striker, ElCondor, Harpus

Billy-Hynoid, Wormquake, Cycloid

Jenny-Juggernoid, Stinglash, Siege.

Jules-Wormquake, Wormquake, Wormquake

Eric-Juggernoid, Juggernoid, Juggernoid.

* * *

It was a normal Vestal night, cold, damp, wet, the hover-cars drove by quickly, the floating street lights flickered. A crack appeared in the sky, and from that crack cards began to fall, one similar to the ones that fell to earth. One of these cards came with a letter, this card landed in the kings thrown room. The prince was making his nightly rounds at the time and picked up the card and the note.

"Come visit us, ask your best scientist to bring you here." read the prince ignoring the rest and running off to the nearest vestal galactic records to fing the smartest Vestal Alive. Reading the name and address the prince ran off to his fathers bedroom.

"Father, Father, you know how you always complain about vestals needing more room? Look at this card and this note and the news and the Vestalnet, and talk to this guy, and, and, and. yeah!" screamed the prince, a short little 8 year old Vestal with gray hair.

"Hum, let me see son, I'll check this guy out tommorow, now GO TO BED!" screamed the angry king pulling the covers over his head getting an irritated look from his wife, the queen.

* * *

A young eight year old vestal girl sat in her room examining the card she picked up from her floor, an odd marble coming out, making the young girl scream.

"Mira, are you ok?"

"Yes, Keith, it's nothing."

With that her older brother left her room and walked to his room, curious, the little girl looked out of her window an picked up a few more cards and marbles.

* * *

Professor Clay worked in his lab, having received the message from the king the following morning. Quickly scanning the cards and bakugan sent to the vestal world the professor ran to the phone to call a 'recall' of sorts to gather all of these marbles and cards for further testing.

* * *

All over the the vestal world screens appeared in front of people.

"Hello humble vestals, we have researched the recent card rain and have found out they are strong powerfull monsters, for your safety we have sent out the vestal guards to gather these monsters. We might have also found a new land for our people since our galaxy is over populated, please give your found marbles and cards to the guards, we have scanners to detect them so no use in hiding them, your king for live."

* * *

As Professor Clay examined each and every new arrival and testing his new machines effect, the professor began to build holding cells that emit the same frequency that reverts the monsters into their marble forms.

"Wait, if I build a giant one it'll hold them easier!" announced the professor starting on building a larger scale machine and getting engineers and builders to help.

Walking away from the machine to call the king the professor heard one marble speak.

"When you get to our planet, your going to get it!"

"Sire, their has been incredible breakthroughs, their world will be ours!" spoke the scientist to his phone hanging it up before laughing maniacally.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, The invasion begins.

* * *

Eric, Jenny, Klaus, and Marucho all went out for guard duty.

"Klaus, I'm glad we came." spoke Jenny, looking over to her side.

"Same here." added Eric.

"I'm glad he brought you guys here as well." responded Marucho, though Klaus didn't seem to notice any comments.

"Marucho, when will we be back on the offensive?" asked Klaus.

"Right now the Pyrus group is on offensive, we need to guard the northen wall, it's the one that's the easiest to get into." replied Marucho.

* * *

"COME ON DAN!" screamed Chan

"I'm sorry, it's not like I know how to navigate around vestroia!" replied the brown haired teen, ducking for cover.

"IT WAS A FREAKING STRAIGHT LINE!" replied Chan.

"I SAID I'M FREAKING SORRY!" screamed Dan, about to burst into tears.

"Drago?" spoke Fourtress.

"Yes Fourtress?" asked Drago.

"Shall we show them the way?" responded the bakusphere.

"Perhaps, maybe when my human starts leaking." replied Drago.

* * *

"Dear, how would you feel about more territory?" asked the king.

"Only if your son get's to rule it when he comes of age." replied the queen.

"Oh HYDRON!"

"Yes daddy?" asked the little boy.

"Daddy's going away for a bit so I can find somewhere for you to rule." spoke the King.

"Thank you daddy~!" chirped the boy.

* * *

A group of several squid like creatures appeared in the horrizon.

"Um, Marucho..." spoke Eric looking at the enemy.

"I got 'em" spoke Klaus, throwing out Sirenoid.

"Freezers attack" spoke one.

"Not so fast, ANTHEMUSA" spoke Klaus, smilling.

"That was fast." responded Eric, having only seen such power in a tripple chain.

"Sirenoids power is immense, for someone to beat her would be incredible." replied Klaus.

"I conclude that with the right strategy it's quite plausible that she can infact be defeated." replied Marucho.

"Well, only Masquerade could have pulled that off." replied Klaus.

* * *

"I think we should go north" replied Drago, in full form now, next to a crying Dan.

"Finally, a competent boy." replied Chan walking off.

"FOOLS! I shall destroy you!" screamed a big beast, it had claws, and tentacles on his back.

"Well, Face of Rage." replied Chan, Foutress getting angry and attacking.

"Ha, TRIPPLE ABILITY ACTIVATE! Elico slash, Elico increase, and Elico cloning!" spoke the beast, slashing at Fourtress, then growing in size with each slash, and then dividing into six more.

"Face of Grief!" replied Chan.

"I'll help, Boosted Dragon!" replied Dan, Drago blasting the beasts.

"Your useless!" replied Elico, appearing behind Fourtress, about to slash him, when a Pyrus Warrius appeared behind the Elico hitting it.

"Nice Warrius, now gate set, now open, Final Judgement, Pyrus!" replied Chan.

The Elico seemed to fall threw a portal as it fell, into Vestal.

"That was close." replied Dan.

* * *

"I miss Dan" spoke Runo, giving a bored sigh.

"I miss Klaus..." replied Alice, sitting in a corner.

"I miss Jenny" added Jules, sitting on a table.

"What!" screamed the room of people.

"What, she's my BFF" replied Jules.

"..."

"What!?!?"

* * *

The group of Aquos Brawlers walked back towards camp, meeting up with Dan and Chan, telling each other of there battles, and after a few Klaus bosting sessions, they arrived at the camp.

"YOUR BACK!" screamed Julie, letting go of Billy and running over.

"DAN YOU JERK!" screamed Runo.

"Sorry! I was just busy smoking-" started Dan.

"NOW YOUR SMOKING! JERK!"

"I swear, I was brawling, just ask Chan!"

"YOUR CHEATING ON ME WITH CHAN AREN'T YOU!"

"SHE'S DATING JOE!"

"WELL THAT DIDN'T STOP YOU DID IT!"

"OH COMMON!"

"Please stop guys, we're in war!" pleaded Marucho.

Jules ran over to Jenny and Eric.

"So what happened" asked Jules.

"Yes, please tell us all that happened." spoke Alice comming out from the tent, with her fake smile.

"Well, a bunch of weird bakugan attacked us, Klaus beat them all, then we finished our shift and came back" replied Eric.

"During that time me and Dan fought this really tough bakugan and it vanished to another Dimension." added Chan.

"Earth?" asked Joe.

"I don't know." replied Chan.

* * *

Vestal ships began to pour into Vestroia, abducting many of the rebel bakugan, and a few lost Bakugan. As the ships ripped the Bakugan off the face of the planet, the terrain slowly crumbled, the now spheres, slowly lifeted into holding containers. Inside of the ship was hectic as well, the crew running back anf forth carrying the bakugan to a holding chamber.

"Sir, we have enough test subjects, let's bring them back to build the team."

* * *

Vestal had changed plenty during the kings absense, bakugan stadiums popping up everywhere. When the news all who owned a bakugan where eligible to move to another Dimension demand sky rocketed. The formation of the 6 best brawlers team, the Vexos, also arrived.

* * *

"DAN WE'RE LOST AREN'T WE"

"No, but we're about to lose!" replied Dan pointing to the horizon.

"It's an army! SAVE ME!" screamed Jenny, holding onto Jules.

Hoards of enemy began to attack the brawlers, who in the commotion forgot that they had bakugan.

"Hit the humans and the bakugan will fall!"

"LET ME AT 'EM" screamed Preyas, taking full form.

"DESTROY!" screamed one of the Rebel Bakugan.

"Um, on second thought, RUN!" replied Preyas, grabbing Marucho and running.

"Not on my watch, Drago?" spoke Dan

"No Dan, I can't do this alone." replied the sphere.

"Then I'll send Falconeer and Stinglash to help you." replied Dan.

"Tigrerra." began Runo.

"No my lady, we can't stand up to them." replied the bakugan, taking full form.

"I don't get... I thought you guys where all powerfull." replied Eric.

"We are, but they out number us." replied Drago.

"Fine, Klaus, let's take them!" screamed Eric, taking out his three Aquos Juggernoid.

"Sirenoid, time to save Dan again." replied Klaus

"DEPTH TORNADO" Interupted Eric, not wasting any time.

"Anthemusa"replied Klaus.

"DIMENSION FOUR!" screamed one of the beasts, a massive multicolored ball flying over to the brawlers.

"KLAUS!" screamed Sirenoid.

"I'm not losing you again Sirenoid, Dive Mirage." replied Klaus.

"Hum, I won't be able to protect them all, ABILITY COUNTER, Anthemusa is back!" replied Eric.

"DOUBLE ABILITY ACTIVATE, MAGNERIUS AND SHOCK DOWN" replied a weird Dinosaur bakugan.

The mystical music stopped, and one of Jules Wormquakes came out.

"WORMQUAKE!" screamed Jules, trying to grasp the bakgan, before it was hit and seemed to vanish into another Dimension, the rest of the brawlers bakugan reverting to ball form and falling in the middle of the two groups.

"SIRENOID!" screamed Klaus, running over to the bakugan that where half way to the enemy.

"Grab 'em!" screamed one of the bakugan, a yellow aura about to grab the bakugan when a mysterious tractor beam began to take them.

"Not again, Flee!" screamed a dragon, the army seeming to disapear.

* * *

"Sir, seems the Dragon wasn't lying, there are others we missed." screamed Clay.

"Capture them" replied the King.

"Ok sir." replied Clay, walking off, heading to the Vexos.

* * *

"Dan, I checked back at base and it seems that our army has drasticly decreased." spoke Shun, on Skyress' back.

"How many of us are left?" asked Alice, seeming incredibly worried.

Shun seemed to look sad, his usual emotionless face morphing into a frown, a tear rolling down his face.

"There all gone..."

"Say it ain't so!" screamed Joe, a tear rolling down his cheek as well.

"I wish I could." replied Shun.

* * *

"Divide and conquer." spoke a Vestal girl, holding the familiar Aquos Bakugan, Elico.

"Master Spectra, I don't see them" interupted a blue haired teen.

"Doesn't matter, we're not going with them." replied a masked teen, walking away.

"HAHAHAHa, my darkus power will be too much!" spoke another teen, his toung almost about to lick his pants.

* * *

Klaus, Shun, Dan, Alice, Chan, and Marucho all left on Drago to see if Shun was right, leaving Joe, Komba, Billy, Julio, Julie, Runo, Jenny, Jules and Eric behind.

"Explain to me why our strongest members left?" asked Eric.

"SHUT UP AND BRAWL!" screamed the tung teen.

"...Shadow..." spoke the vestal girl.

"I'm Volt, your worst nightmare." spoke a Julio look a like.

"Julio, did you clone yourself? And grow hair?" asked Komba.

"SHUT IT!" added the Vexo Shadow.

"Your right, Elico." spoke the Vexo girl.

The three Vexos all shot out bakugan, Elico, a Dinosaur looking bakugan, and a Wormquake.

"Juggernoid stand!" shouted Eric, throwing one of the three out.

"DARKNESS EXPLOSION!" screamed Shadow.

A dark vortex appeared over the juggernoid, zapping it into ball form and going to Shadow.

"WHAT!" screamed Eric, seeing he lost one of his bakugan.

"Wormquake stand!" interupted Jules, throwing out a Wormquake.

"HAOS LIGHT ARROW" screamed the Wrestler looking Vexos, the light from around them comming into the form of an arrow and was then launched at the Wormquake that went to the wrestler instead of Jules.

"Give up now!" screamed Elico, slashing at them.

The brawlers looked at each other worried. None of them had a flying bakugan so that they could flee, well they forgot about Komba...

"This is it, use everything you've got!" screamed Julie, throwing out Gorem, who crushed the Haos Wormquake.

"Juggernoid, get the Dinosaur!" screamed Eric, throwing the sphere and hitting the bakugan in it's forehead knocking it down.

"No!" screamed Shadow, the teen instantly falling to the ground in tears.

"Get up you idiot! He's not dead yet!" spit out the female teen sparing the other teens an annoyed look.

"Elico slash!" screamed the only bakugan left slashing at the Juggernoid.

"Depth Tornado!" replied Eric, the turtle going over the reptilian humanoid.

"Not today Wolverine, Tigrerra get that copycat!" spoke Runo, activating velocity fang as Tigrerra got to the bakugan and defeated it, it returning to the Vexos.

"Let's take a strategitical retreat." spit out the girl the other two teens following blindly.

Eric caught his Juggernoid, Runo and Julie doing the same with their bakugan. The group remained silent, wondering why the battle ended so suddenly.

"Hey, Harpus, can you bring us to Skyress?" asked Komba in his grainy voice.

"Grandma? Sure." replied a green sphere taking form and flying the group of teens, with the help of Komba's other bakugan, to the others.

"Retreated... Intriguing, it must have been to prevent losing a bakugan." spoke Marucho analyising the situation.

The group sat in the old destroyed camp, it was all piladged except for one map which Shun sat reading.


End file.
